


Watch us burn ( or save us )

by BrooklynSky



Category: Justice League, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Brucd and Oliver got it together and are trying to be good dads, Crying, Dinah is such a mom, Gah this author has no clue how to tag, Jason is really messed up, Mentions of Past Torture, Nightmares, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Oliver Queen, ROY IS NOT A CLONE, Roy is really messed up, Talk about death, They are just boys that went through too much and it’s finally catching up, Trauma, they both just need hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynSky/pseuds/BrooklynSky
Summary: Roy was gone for a years he found a way to escape. Everyone thought he had run away no one new he was being tortured everyday. Jason he died now he’s back but has no idea what to do. They find each other help each other, of course nothing stays peaceful for them the team and their ex mentors find them with many questions. Soon everything comes to light and nothing will be the same  again. The biggest challenge for these hero’s these two are broken almost shattered and don’t want help from the ones they feel abandoned them.ROY IS NOT A CLONE! And the thing with Jason just take it in stride.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

As they traveled in the darkness of Gotham and took dpwn drug dealers, abusers and such they didn’t realized they were being followed by the ones they secretly call family.

“I see them! Over in that corner!” Wally hissed at his companies. “Robin Kid Flash go over and distract them then try and knock them both out if you can’t we will get them behind. Go before they leave.” Batman ordered 

 

As both Kid Flash and Robin went over to the two figures Wally grabbed one by the leg and slammed him to the ground. The figures head hit the floor and was soon unconscious. Dick then injected the other figure with something that made him pass out.

 

The adults grabbed both of the figures and brought them into the light. Now I’m front of them was an unconscious Roy Harper and Jason Todd. “We got them” Oliver whisperd with happiness glad that he had his son back. “Ok so we bring them to the infirmary? To check injury’s and what not right?” Barry asked looking at the two boys he considered as his own. 

 

With a a nod from Bruce Oliver grabbed Roy, Barry took Wally and Dick to their new destination and Bruce grabbed Jason.

unkonw to them they were about to find out horrifying things about these two boys and what they’ve been through. 


	2. You never cared before why start now?

He couldn’t breathe, he felt something holding him down and then he was there again. Hands holding him down. Touches that made him want to throw up then pain so much pain. He knows he trying to get away. Kicking, hitting, yelling, crying, begging.

 

Jason woke to yelling and immediately new what was happening. He saw everyone panicking not understanding what was happening. His eyes traveled to the restraints on Roy and he felt himself go cold. Luckily they never got the chance to put any on him. “Take them off” Jason whispers knowing loud voices only make it worse. “What? What do you mean take it off!” Yelled a very panic Oliver. “I mean take of the restraints!” Jason jumps off his bed goes over to Roy and snaps off the restraints. “Shhhhh it’s ok Roy I got you, I won’t let them take you again. It’s alright Red your safe I’m here with you.” Jason cooed and in response Roy clutched at Jason hiding his face I Jason’s chest while gasping for breath.

 

Once Jason had clammed Roy down who passed out Jason had glared at the others and demanded one thing. “Why the fuck did you bring us here?!” “Because we care Jason alright! We want to help you both! We get we messed up but everyone deserves a second chance!” Snaps a very annoyed Artemis.

 

“Yeah? You care and want to help? Why the fuck are you doing this now! You never cared before why start now?! Did you not see what happened with Roy? He thought he was a That _place_ again! You never bothers to ask what happened there only wanted to know if he could give you any insight on who where fighting against! None of you cared when he would flinch at a small touch or loud noise! None of you were the ones to talk him into going to sleep because he’s scared he won’t wake up! No I did that! I was the one who held him when he broke! Just like he did for me! You weren’t there for us! We only had each other and now you suddenly think it’s just ok to say you want to help us!? You were never there when we needed you!” Jason growls with anger that none had ever seen him wear.

 

”please just give us another chance!” M’gann begged tears in her eyes. “Don’t you get it! The whole time we were here was your chance! We could have left earlier! Roy could have! I could have never let you know I was back! But we did! That was you chance! We gave you so many chances! We could disappear you know, but we won’t because no matter how hard we try we can’t hate any of you! But that doesn’t mean we want your help not when we needed it a long time ago and no one bothers to help. Maybe this is your last chance though, because honestly one more hard hit to us both and we will shatter.” Jason says brokenly and for the first time everyone sees what’s been there all along a boy that’s broken and never got help not even by his family.

 

“We are sorry, we truly are! Just stay here and let us try and help! We can try to get along right! We just want you to stay with us for now please!” Wally begs looking at Jason. Suddenly a hoarse voice says “We will you’ll just have to let us burn though because really there’s no saving us” Everyone turns around to look at Roy who has the fakest grin in history on his face then he lets out a bitter laugh. “You’ve been watching us burn from the beginning honestly don’t waste your breath. We’re broken enough as it is” “that won’t stop us from saving you both and we will succeed” Dick says with determination.

 

”whatever you say, because Roy said the truth we’ve been burning from the beginning and you’ve done nothing about were too broken to close to becoming ash for us to be fixed. Like Roy said save your breath besides we were never worth it before what’s the difference now?” Jason says with a cold smile before grabbing Roy and leading him back to the beds leaving a shocked family behind who have just realized what they have been doing to these to for years.

 


	3. I’m sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Jason have passed out from all of the emotions and exhaustion there family watched over them and notices things they never have before that strikes fear in their soul and has the guilt practically eating them alive. (Roy and Jason don’t really do anything in this chapter because you know their passed out....)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m soooooo sorry guys that I haven’t updated in a while there just been so much happening anyways here’s the chapter!

It had been two hours since Jason’s outburst and no one was in the mood to talk or do anything. They were all sitting around, standing, floating, or hanging upside down around the two beds after the first hour had passed. As they all stared at the two boys who they pushed away and hurt they saw things they didn’t before. 

Oliver’s POV   
I can’t believe how stupid we’ve all been I’ve been. Roy the kid I promised to protect and love was here hurt and practically destroyed and I helped get him here. I know I’m not the only one at fault but.... I probably caused the worse pain. 

As Oliver stares at Roy he notices things about him. The far too dark shadows under his eyes, the paleness of his face his hair that was once short was now slightly long and a messy untamable mess, but he also saw a little kid. 

He looks so young and breakable while asleep but also someone who has seen too much and been through too much. As Oliver continues to scan his adopted sons body for anything else he should no of he sees something that makes his heart stop.

Scars

 

Yeah hero’s and villains and well almost everyone has some, but this is different he can feel it in his gut. Roy’s sleeve had rolled up and he could see scar after scar after scar. He knew the others saw it. 

 

There was complete silence until “we should get them checked for injuries and see where they care from, we can at least start there” Kaldur says and everyone agrees. I don’t really know if I want to know how he got those scars but he I need to know. I hope we can get them to let us give them a check up though. With that thought in mind Oliver mumbled something about getting coffee for everyone before leaving. 

 

Bruce’s POV

When I saw toys scars I knew we would see worse so much worse, and I knew him and Jason have scars to many for children because that’s what they are kids just stupid lovable kids that home through too much in the little time they’ve been in life and in death *cough Jason cough* 

As I look at Jason I’m reminded of the boy I caught stealing Batman’s Bat mobile wheels. He paler then I’ve ever seen him, dark shadows under his eyes look so much worse because of it. His hair is longer and more unruly, they white part is a symbol of one horror in his life. They way he’s and Roy are though it makes me worried. It’s liek there protecting each other trying to take some sort of hit first it’s as though there ready for someone to hurt them all the time. I know they are and what hurts the most is that I know I’m one of the people thy want to protect the other from. 

I’m sorry Jason I’m so sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I didn’t protect you. I’m sorry Jason that I was never a good father to you. I’m so sorry Jason.

I should have been there for you I wasn’t, but I will be now even if you don’t want me to. 

 

(Oliver and Bruce’s thoughts)  
I’m so sorry my son, I love you and promise to protect you as best as I can. I won’t let you down again.

 

“I’m sorry” was whispered I’m the middle of the night by two fathers while everyone else was asleep unaware that there was another like himself who has realized the wrongs he has done in the matter with his son.


	4. Not a chapter but very important!!!!!!!!!

So people listen there’s this thing where the EU I believe are trying to ban all fan stuff meaning there won’t be fanfiction fanart I think Roleplays could fit into that’s as well and that’s means it will al be gone and please please please help fight against this please! This what I do when I write fanfiction it’s like my babies I can’t let them take this my safe place away without a fight so help me and stand against it! Please help me please I’m crying right now because I’m scared alright I’m scared because I’ve found a family with everyone here and on other websites with us being crazy fans and if you want to stand against this please do! #ProtectYourCommunity is what we are doing to stand against this and if they succeed it making all fan stuff banned the at least we tried that’s all I need to know is that we tried and are trying because honestly this is what has been keeping me together helping me not to fall apart. Maybe know one is even reading this but I have to try and I hope you’ll try too. Please don’t let them take away any of this. 

 

#ProtectYourCommunity


	5. Check ups  Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they get Roy and Jason checked for injuries let’s just say it wasn’t easy and what they found completely shattered their hearts

When Jason and Roy had woken up they found everyone was still fast asleep. Jason quickly jumped off the bed in a silent manner Roy soon following. Somehow they both new exactly what the other was going to do so as Jason grabbed a bag and started looking for their stuff, Roy ran to the kitchen and grabbed as much food as possible putting it in another bag. Soon they had two bags filled with imported thugs they’ll need. Jason thought about something for a second before raiding the medical supplies there and gave Roy a single to see what he could swipe off their so called “family”. 

Once they had finished they both exchanged a look realizing they were in space and had to be extra careful. Just as Jason was starting to get the air vent open he felt a pair of arms grab him, he panicked and looked around to see were Roy was to only find his friend in the same position but floating? No no no no no Jason looked down to see his feet off the ground as Roy seemed to understand what was happening they both turned their heads to face Superman or Uncle Clark as he was once know as. “Oh fuck” Roy muttered and Jason found himself agreeing because they were just caught by freakin SUPERMAN! Who has SUPERPOWERS while they were just humans who were fucked up and just a tad talented.

 

“Where do you think your going? Why one earth do you have 3 bags? -a dawning look came into his face- you stoll from us didn’t you?”

 

It wasn’t fair thought Jason they were so close so close. Why do they even care usually they would be happy to get rid of us. They don’t just get to walk back into our lives and everything is all dandy! It doesn’t seem work like that! 

Half an hour later the hero’s were watching Roy and Jason with mistrust, disappointment, and sadness. Diana broke it by speaking “Perhaps now would be a good time to start checking their injuries” It was a question but everyone new there was no argument or at least that’s what everyone thought because as soon as she said that there was a look of panic on Roy and Jason’s faces. 

 

“Wait what!? No no no no no no no no! Let’s not do that! How about me and Jason just go and we can pretend this never happened yeah?” Roy asked with Jason nodding along. This made the hero’s curios and scared because they weren’t ones to just start letting their feelings show, it’s oblivious that they were hiding something and they aren’t going to let them find out easily. 

 

“Look we need to check and we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Please let’s do this the easy way we don’t want to hurt you” Dick said practically beginning them.

 

”You should know by now big bird that we don’t do easy and do you honestly think we’d go down without a fight? Because we know we’ll lose but might as well be able to say we tried right?” Roy said with a smirk.

it happened so fast no one say it coming Jason suddenly jumped up and did a flip taking out 3 hero’s very quickly while Roy used their distraction to get out a smoke bomb. As red smoke filled the room grunts could be heard soon followed be several thumps. In the end it was Diana and Clark who knocked them out.

 

“Well that wasn’t hard at all” Artemis said sarcastically while holding an ice pack to her shoulder.

 

”you know we should try and get them on our side they were able to take most of us out with zero weapons and they were weakened it took me and Clark to take them down and we are some of the most powerful people in this room” mused Diana. 

 

“Did you notice how they wouldn’t hit certain people but pushed others towards those certain people?” Dinah asked suddenly and everyone thought about her question before agreeing that she was correct. 

 

“If I may suggest that we get started we wouldn’t want them to wake up and not have at least checked some things”. Kal suggested. Soon the two unconscious boy were stripped down to their underwear leaving everyone staring st the damage they could see knowing and wondering just how worse it could get. Scar after scar. Bruise after bruise after bruise. They could tell that some marks were made by the owner of the injury himself. They saw burn marks and so many other terrible things. 

 

“I think I’m going to be sick” Megan mumbles looking greener than usual. Wally stares at these two boys he always thought of as his brothers before freezing at shay he saw, now he a speedster meaning at least one part of his is always on the move but he froze went completely still which made everyone look at him then to what he was looking at.

 

There on Roy’s collarbone was a tattoo of a canary bird and a dark green arrow seemingly to go around the bird, while on Jason’s shoulder there was a robin and inside the robin or well on it was a small bat. Everyone froze before a soft murmur broke their trance and they saw Jason mumbling in his sleep this seemed to snap them back into what they were doing and test were taking as they tried to find out just what happened to these boys and what needs to be healed. 

 

For now all they could do was wate until the results were finished for them to view and they would bee talking or trying to to the boys about certain suspensions injuries they had found, until they they’ll just enjoy the fact that at least they are safe for the time being even if they aren’t happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo that was the first chapter what did ya think? Thanks for reading I guess! Have questions? I’ll answer them!


End file.
